Wicked Games
by idkdallas
Summary: After Neil dies, Norman is miserable. Dipper steps up to the plate though, quickly filling the void Neil left. When Norman's family goes on an emergency road trip to California, the Pines twin sees this as an opportunity to bond with his friend and cheer him up. If only he knew how much they'd bond.. Awkward teenage M/M Parapines.
1. Chapter 1

Getting out of bed every weekday morning at 6:30 AM was nearly impossible. Nowadays anything beside sleeping and sighing seemed to be. The fact Neil, Norman's best friend died made everything monumentally worse. Even the few people that didn't seem to mind the spiky-haired sixteen year old (besides the Pines twins) jumped on the he's-a-creep-train _real_ quickly after seeing him converse with what they thought was thin air. This made Norman's deceased companion concerned for his mental and social well being, prompting him to secretly give the living boy a gift before moving on to the other side. If only Neil had known the serious consequences it would have..

Dreary azure eyes stared at sunlight beaming through the now blank room. The space had been rather empty after Norman symbolically tore down every zombie or ghost-related poster, and threw all of his paranormal paraphernalia away. He just wanted to be normal, and be _cared about_ like everyone else at his high school. Maybe if his room stopped being strange he would too?

Norman's illogical thoughts were interrupted as a certain behatted, curly-haired boy entered his room without knocking. This became an increasingly common occurrence, and although he was half-sure it was because the Pines twin felt sorry for him, Norman didn't care to dwell on it. Any friend was welcome, _especially_ if they shared his love for ghosts, goblins or ghouls, and laughed adorably whenever he said those words..

"Hey, man..'sup. Mind if I sleep over here until your family comes back from California?" Dipper asked hesitantly, as if he were treading around invisible eggshells, eyes glancing at the unusually bare walls of the room.

"Of course not! And n-nothing much..I uh, tore down the paranormal stuff because it's kinda childish, y'know? What about you?" Norman's words wobbled out of his mouth like he could cry again any given minute.

"They're not childish.. they're awesome! How are brain-guzzling zom..-he stopped himself- er, _undead_, and bone-chilling fiends for kids? Just because you enjoyed them when you were one doesn't mean you can't now."

Dipper quickly placed the bag he was carrying on Norman's nightstand before wrapping his lanky arm around Norman's pale neck, closing the distance between their side by side bodies, and continued talking as they embraced each other.

"Everyone in our high school is so concerned with appearing mature, even though they're in _high school, _that they neglect awesome things. So what if you like B-rated scary movies? I watch Disney every day, for christ's sake! I think Kim Possible is badass."

Norman giggled at that, various shades of scarlet spreading across his face as he realized their proximity, and how cute Dipper looked up close. Large, warm hazel eyes glanced back at him with pure admiration and concern; as if he were the most important thing since blue and white caps.

"Uhm.. dude, you okay?" Dipper chuckled nervously as his hands scratched the back of his freckled neck. He wasn't used to this type of attention. Especially from a guy. Not that it _bothered_ him, per se. It was just.. rather unusual?

"H-huh? Oh. Sorry." The spell the other had put on Norman was momentarily broken as he grudgingly left the comfort of Dipperland, a frown forming on his face.

"Let's put everything back up, I'll help you." Dipper smiled before getting out of the bed, linking hands with his glum companion and languidly pulling him up.

"Yeah, let's." Norman agreed, letting go of the hands holding his a bit _too_ quickly as they made their way to a sealed box labeled 'Paranormal'.

"Hehe, the 'L' kinda looks like an 'N'. I should call you Paranorman from now on!"

"Dipper, don't be ridiculous. That name is so shitty. Who would name _anything_ that?" Norman ignored his friend's stubby finger on his chest, rolling his eyes as he gave him an undead alarm clock to place on the nightstand.

"I think it sounds rad, whatever," Dipper held his hands up mockingly in response to the mixture of sass and sarcasm in Norman's voice.

An hour went by with the boys idly chatting about anything and everything as they finished restoring the rest of the paranormal paraphernalia. By the time they were finished, both of their stomachs grumbled in unison. Dipper surreptitiously grabbed his bag and to Norman's delight, pulled out two still-warm Taco Bell containers. The former grinning as the latter thanked him (_you're like, an angel of fast food holy shit), _and pulling him into a hug.

They sat in beanbags for a while, just contently basking in the presence of each other before lightning struck a few feet away from the house, shaking the entire structure and drenching the typically blue room in shades of violet for a second. Dipper couldn't help but erratically jump onto Norman for dear life, whose face heated at the sudden body straddling and cuddling him at once.

"Uhm, dude, you okay?" Norman repeated in the tone of his friend who coincidentally had said the exact same thing earlier, desperately shoving the twisted thoughts that were emerging to the back of his mind. His crush was literally..._on_ him. _**don't get a boner. don't get a boner. don't get a boner. don't get a- shit. **_

Dipper's eyes widened as he realized what the growing appendage under him was, widening even more when he realized what position he was in, and who it belonged to. The male Pines twin figured it would be even more awkward than it already was if he remained on his friend, so he pushed himself off of him, fingers tugging at the end of his T-shirt. It's not like he was trying to hide a 'pine' of his own. Nope. Not at all.

"Heh, it's over. Uh. Yay."

Both of them cleared their throats at the same time, which somehow made their tension even _worse_.

"The raging storm, or you being ontop of my raging erection?" Norman asked with a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Both?" Dipper immediately burst into laughter, his scarlet-faced companion quickly joining him.

A silent agreement was made to not address the elephant in the room, and so they didn't (for a while, at least). Norman nervously raked his hands through his black spikes after registering the lack of an inflatable mattress that Dipper could sleep on.

"Do you want to be the big spoon or nah, since my ass is already familiar with little Norman?" After receiving a series of eyerolls and glares that could probably cut through glass, Dipper instantaneously regretted breaking their silent agreement.

"Okay, *big Norman. Happy?"

The medium couldn't resist smiling and blushing at the puppydog eyes entreating him to.

Dipper ended up being the big spoon that night, unconsciously returning the favor on Norman's behind as he slept.

_It was going to be a long two days. _. .


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Norman awoke to the smell of bacon and an equally delicious boy bringing it to him.

Beams of sunlight beginning to creep in painted the medium's limbs as he stirred beneath his Walking Dead covers. The alarm clock read 10 a.m which was _**way **too damn early_, Norman decided, languidly raking a hand through gravity-defying spikes (it was his only method of taming them).

The medium was about to drift off again, but when a familiar brunette wearing only one of his oversized sweaters and a pair boxers entered the _**way** too damn bright room_, he couldn't help but gawk. Said brunet's pubescent voice shattered Norman's half-conscious daydreaming.

"Good morning! I uh, made you some breakfast.. hope you eat bacon!" Dipper flashed his friend the trademark Pines grin and rubbed his neck self consciously, laying the steamy plate on his nightstand. Why was he being stared at? Did he forget to shave or something?

Pretending not to be as flustered as he was, Norman merely groaned in response, slowly stepping out of the bed one leg at a time and stuttering something vaguely resembling a 'Thank you'.

After finishing his breakfast while Dipper (disappointingly) got dressed in front of him, they sat in uncomfortable, awkward teenage silence. The only redeeming facet of that being him wearing Norman's old Harvard sweater. It fit him really well, and gave the medium thoughts someone who already suffered one too many awkward sexual situations shouldn't have.

"Hey.. Norman?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Aren't you bored of being in this stuffy house? Let's get some fresh air."

"Okay, one. My house is like, a _castle_ compared to that sorry excuse for a mystery shack you live in. Two, yeah.. kinda. What did you have in mind?"

"Chill! I was just kidding, broski! It's a surprise though. You'll see, heh." Dipper satisfyingly crossed his thickly-sleeved arms.

"Fine, but if you call me 'broski' one more time you won't have any scrawny limbs to cross." When in doubt, Norman tended to hide his actual emotions with thickly veiled sass, and sarcasm; excitement behind them in this case.

"Speaking of scrawny limbs.. you should probably get dressed before we head out."

Norman's eyes darted to his hairless thighs and bare feet, shades of scarlet enveloping his face as he realized he'd been half naked this entire time. Dipper's chilled demeanor would make anyone think otherwise. He either was very skilled at hiding his emotions- even more so than his companion, or he simply wasn't interested. _Probably_ the latter, Norman thought as he finished slipping into his clothes and walked out of the front door Dipper oh so courteously held open for him.

The courteous acts never seemed to end; not that Norman was complaining. He felt like a prince after Dipper held open the passenger car door for him to get in and out of, gave him his bottle of water when he noticed he was thirsty, offered carrying him when he showed signs of exhaustion, almost like a…

"Date?!" Norman thought out loud as the two trekked through the forest, quickly covering his mouth and cursing his brain for even considering such a possibility. He's straight, with a girlfriend who makes him happier than you ever will, probably.

"Huh? Is that.. what you think this is?" Dipper stopped to glance at his friend as he twisted his flannel anxiously. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. Why was he so upset? It was a valid question.

"N-no, I w-was just uh, asking the date. August t-twenty seventh, right? Almost F-friday. Woohoo." Norman's expression matched the intensity of Dipper's, his forehead and hands equally clammy. He never pictured his friend as homophobic, but the way he was acting said otherwise.

The curly-haired brunette inched closer to Norman, and as the latter closed his eyes as if bracing for a punch, a hand gently landed on his shoulder instead.

"You're fucking weird, Norman Babcock," Dipper locked their eyes before continuing "but I dig that about you." He flashed his friend another grin, but it had more depth this time; more sincerity and understanding behind it. It was as though he just realized how fragile and dependent on him he was.

A twinkle glistened in Norman's azure orbs for a millisecond before they rolled into the back of his skull. "I dig you too, you jackass. Much more than I should." He prayed to gods he didn't believe in, that Dipper somehow, miraculously did not hear him. Being liked by Norman Babcock was an unrivaled commodity that few people were worthy of—the male Pines twin not being one of them. Especially after nearly scaring him to death with his sentimental bullshit.

"Yup."

"Is it too late to retract my statement?"

"..Yup."

"Real funny. Can we just get to the tree already? I wanna know why you dragged me here, when I could be in my air conditioned house playing The Last of Us, blogging, or watching B-list horror movies."

"Okaay, okay. We're here. I'll lift you up. You'll want to blog about this."

They both stopped in front of a colossal, ancient looking tree. Its dozens of chocolate-colored branches extended far into the sky, and Norman's stomach flipped upside down from glancing at them. The fact that the scene was jaw-droppingly gorgeous made him regret their excursion slightly less. Dipper beckoned him and signaled to a series of wooden rungs nailed onto the wood. The medium climbed up first, face heating at how tight the other's hands momentarily were against his behind. Dipper grabbed his hands, briefly interlocking them with his as he pried himself up the unstable ladder. They finally were on the timber platform, legs dangling from god knows how high as the sun set.

"See that?"

"My god, it's beautiful.."

Nothing else was said for a while.

The heavens were an iridescent gradient of pastel blues, pinks, oranges and yellows. It reflected against the boys' eyes, and as the chilly august breeze tousled their chestnut and taupe locks, it took everything Norman had not to kiss Dipper. Not to pull them so close they were reduced to limbs on limbs and skin on skin—and then pull even closer. It felt like one of those perfect, surreal moments you only see in movies, where the boy and girl are on the edge of telling each other how they feel for the duration of the film, and then finally do it.

This wasn't one of those movies, though.

"H-hey, Dipper?" The medium croaked, glancing up at his friend from the shoulder he'd instinctively leaned on.

"What is it?"

"Why did you bring us here? I mean, it's gorgeous, but you never answered me.."

"O-oh. Uh, well.. I," Dipper cleared his throat, causing Norman's heart to palpitate even more so than it already was. "kindasortawantedtospyonwendywithyou."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You dragged me all the way here just so you could stalk that poor girl you've felt entitled to for years?" Norman jerked up, away from Dipper almost instantly. He had the audacity to think that he wanted to show him the sunset; of course not. Of course it was about a girl.

"We're perfect for each other, man! Isn't my fault she friendzoned me."

"Oh my god. Grow the fuck up, okay? You weren't 'friendzoned' because there's no such thing. She's been in a relationship with my sister for over six months. Accept the fact that some people will never love you b-back, no matter how hard you try. No matter how many dreams you have about t-tasting yo—their lips, only to wake up with a dry mouth. N-no matter how many t-times you have to endure them talking about the one they love. No m-matter how m-many times you hate yourself for not being t-them. It might not be your fault, but it isn't theirs, either."

"Dude, are you okay? I'm sorry! I didn't know it bothered you like that. I won't think about her again, please stop crying!"

They breathed heavily in unison, exasperation flooding into their veins.

"I-I'll even delete all her pictures on my phone, a-and replace them with ones of you looking disappointed just to remind myself of how shitty I am!"

Dipper's words of supposed comfort had the opposite effect on the medium, who was now wrapped awkwardly in the arms of the former, drenching his flannel with an ugly mixture of tears and snot.

It wasn't an ideal position for either of them but it eventually did the trick. The medium was asleep within minutes, and Pines twin exhaled a series of relief sighs to himself, therapeutically raking his stubby fingers through Norman's spikes.

"Don't ever do that to me again, you little shit."

The last thing Dipper saw before closing his eyes was the navy-violet night sky and the stars adorning it, and for a fleeting moment, thought they resembled the light in Norman's eyes.

_If only he knew how much the speech was about him._


	3. Chapter 3

_**BRRRRRING. BRRRIIIIIIIIING. BRIIING. **_

An incessant beeping to the melody of 'Disco Girl' rung in Dipper's ears, over and over again as he searched the collar of his BABBA shirt for its source. Sliding his finger across the phone's cracked touch screen, the Pines twin groaned and yawned into it, receiving sternly-toned variations of his name in return. This was the last thing someone wanted—especially at 8 A.M.

"Whaaaaat.."

"Where are you? He didn't do anything, right?"

"Chill, Mr. Babcock.. all is fine. We're, err— at the park."

"Good. So nothing _out of the ordinary_ happened yet?" His voice lowered when he uttered those words as if the rest of the family wasn't painstakingly aware of Norman's gifts.

"Nooope, nothing strange at all. Everything's been great.."

"That's a huge relief. He loves embarrassing us and causing trouble wherever he goes so I'm glad to see that hasn't been the case for you. Yet." A dry chuckle escaped Mr Babcock's mouth.

"Nothing he could do would make me embarrassed, since I actually enjoy his company. Anyways, is there any reason to which I owe this delightful pleasure?" The edge of sarcasm in Dipper's voice could cut through glass; he had heard countless stories of how crappy Norman's dad was to him but never witnessed it for himself until now. That selfish dick actually thought his son's social ineptitudes were humorous..

"Yes.. actually. Due to certain circumstances I won't bother explaining to you kids, our return date will be in two more days rather than tonight. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure. Is that it?"

"Mhm. I'll call later tonight so I can personally speak with Norman. Until then, goodbye."

Click.

_Finally_, he said a little bit too loud. The urge to call Mr. Babcock out on his douchebaggery was unbearable throughout the entire call but somehow, he managed not to. Dipper felt like going to Greasy's Diner for celebratory pancakes with Norman but then remembered that he wasn't awake yet, glancing at the medium who was comfortably lost in his flannel.

Strangely enough, the Pines twin felt at ease watching the other's chest rise and fall. It was an odd feeling similar to the one he experienced whenever he saw the silhouette of Wendy in her room, only stronger and without the pangs of intense guilt that came after. Speaking of which.. Dipper hadn't had _that_ desire since he met Norman.

The real reason he brought them here _was_ to see sunset, honestly. Lying just seemed more convenient as he didn't want his friend to get the wrong idea. Even if he _was_ interested, hypothetically, who says his feelings wouldn't be unrequited?

He sighed, anxiously running fingers through a mess of chocolate locks; he didn't like the denial-shattering direction his train of thought was going. Sighing even more at the sight of how peaceful Norman looked laying there, Dipper gently tapped on his friend's shoulder as he wished things weren't as complicated.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty."

"Ngh.." The medium yawned and rubbed his eyes as he rose, squinting at how annoyingly bright everything was. _Should've brought shades.._

"C'mooon, man."

"If I'm a sleeping beauty, where's my handsome princ—err—ess?" He hoped Dipper didn't notice his poor attempt to mask his lack of heterosexuality.

"At Greasy's, where I'm driving us once we get down."

"Good, I'm actually pretty hungry. I don't think we even ate yesterday."

"I thought we had Micky D's on the way here."

"Don't say 'Micky D's' again, please. For the love of god."

"Someone sounds tush pained over my vernacular."

"You're one to t-talk about being tush pained."

"Touché."

Dipper giggled in defeat and Norman couldn't help but join him as they made their way down rickety wooden rungs, sighing in unison when they realized how far of a walk it was to the car.

Harsh rays of sunlight trickled throughout the lush forest and directly into their eyes which made it that much harder to find the damn thing. While trying to keep up with Dipper's ungodly pace the medium sniffed his jacket and cringed at how outdoorsy the scent was. Mr. Babcock would actually be proud he went outside for once while Courtney would tell him to 'like, take a shower, ew!' and he'd agree with her. The alarm clock-like chirping of the hundreds of birds scattered throughout the forest made it hard for Norman to concentrate on not losing his friend and thinking about his current state of hygiene at the same time.

Said friend stopped abruptly to famously grin at his black Range Rover. _Finally_, he thought rather than spoke this time. Norman's thoughts echoed his as they climbed into it and began driving. Hands firmly gripping the steering wheel, Dipper rolled down his window and stuck his head out like a dog as wind blasted through his hair.

"U-uhh, I don't think this is safe.." Norman shot Dipper an uncomfortable gaze of concern, eyes anxiously darting between the driver's window and the road ahead to watch out for things that could potentially behead him.

"EVERYTHING'S FIINE, MAN. JUST CHILL." The Pines twin attempted to soothe his friend's understandable concerns but he just wouldn't budge.

"Bullshit. I'm not going to have you die when we're this close to Greasy's," lanky hands tugged at Dipper's arm and left side, yanking his head back into the car. "you can't pull ridiculous life-endangering stunts until after I've had something to eat." _Until after I've kissed you, _Norman thought before rolling his eyes at his own stupidity.

"Awww, you care about my well being?"

"Pfft, as if." _So, so, stupidly much. _

"I care about you too, okay? Not everyone is an asshole who thinks you're a freak. Don't close others out because you think they are."

"Oh my god, I'm not closing you out though? I mean if I was trying to do that, I probably would've done it when you casually announced that you stalk my sister's girlfriend." Norman's face heated up, resorting to quick wit as he gushed on the inside at his friend's remark.

"B-but I don't even, anymore, argh!" There was no way Dipper would tell him he was the reason. He couldn't give that smug shitstain the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Anyways, can we get out and eat already? The geezers in the parking lot are staring us down and it's irritating me."

They nodded at each other before opening the front doors of the car and stepping out, extending lanky legs across the sun-scorched asphalt as they neared the entrance.

The diner vaguely resembled a steakhouse from the outside, large dark logs acting as the main structure. Dipper had eaten here with his Grunkle and twin sister countless times, but didn't recognize the entrance after opening the door (and letting Norman go in first); the cozy, homely atmosphere of the place replaced with a sea of 80s-inspired pastel everything. With checkered floors, pink booths, turquoise bar stools, waitresses donning gigantic poofy hair with triangular green earrings and roller skates having the same color scheme as the seats, it was if they entered an alternative dimension taking place within the 'Pretty in Pink' movie. The only thing missing was Mabel, who would've squealed embarrassingly at everything and Dipper wouldn't be surprised if their inspiration to renovate was hers'.

"Hey guys! I'll be your waitress for today! Need anything?" A curvaceous cheery looking blonde whose baby-blue name tag read 'Katie3 :)' slid towards the duo, startling them. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow but was interrupted by Norman's awkward voice before she could say anything else.

"H-hi.. Katie! We'd like a table, please. For two." He shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, hand clasping and twirling the back of Dipper's shirt for some kind of moral support. She was intimidatingly pretty which contributed to the medium's already bad social anxiety.

"No problem, cuties! I'll lead the way." Katie briefly skated down the restaurant's neon-lit path, her behind jiggling inside of her white grid-patterned skirt before she stopped at a vacant booth. She gestured towards the seats, smiling in their direction.

"Thank you!" Dipper exclaimed as they sat down on the light pink booths, both of them returning the smile and exchanging a glance from their opposing seats.

"Can I get y'all something to drink or do you need a little more time to decide?"

"I'll have a large root beer float. What about you, Norman?"

"Uhm. A sparkling glass of water with extra ice please."

"Sure thing! Be back in a jiffy!" Their waitress was away in the blink of the eye after writing down their beverages on her pastel yellow notepad.

After she was completely out of sight, Dipper grinned from across the metal table with a lewd expression and Norman sighed, rubbing his temples at what he interpreted as a warning of impending grossness coming out of the Pines twin's mouth.

"Did you see her, man? Did you see that ass? And she called us cute too.. she totally wants the D(ipper). I'm gonna get her number."

"I swear to god.. If you make her feel uncomfortable with your desperation, I'll just walk out and drive myself home. She probably gets enough bullshit on a daily basis because of her looks and I'm not going to have you contribute."

"What crawled up your ass and died? All's I'm saying is that she's hot and seems interested."

"Her being nice unlike most other girls you've scared away isn't an indication of interest. It just means she hasn't been exposed to your creepiness yet."

"For someone who knows so much about females, it's kind of peculiar you haven't had a girlfriend or showed any interest in them. Why exactly is that, Norman?"

"….I-I'm going to c-check out the jukebox. T-tell Katie I want mozzarella sticks if she asks, okay?"

Norman frantically got away from the table as fast as he could, wiping his tears on his shirt and looking down until he ran face-first into a surprisingly-modern looking jukebox. Whenever people got to him, he'd blast Sky Ferreira in his room as loud as he could until his problems subsided. This time was no different.

Dipper banged his forehead against the wall on his right side in frustration until a pulsating, thumping beat filled the restaurant as a female voice emotionally sang over a set of electronic pianos. He didn't even notice that their drinks were already there.

_Everything and nothing always haunts me_

_I know you're trying, I know you're trying_

_Waiting for your moment to fall on me_

_I saw you trying, I saw you trying_

Eyes scanned the room but saw no sign of Norman.. had he left? Was this song a message to him? The lyrics felt as though they were sinking into the depths of his soul as she sang them. He must be waiting on Dipper to make a move!

_**Hurts so bad, I don't know what you want from me**_

_**You know I'm trying, you know I'm trying**_

_**And now we're hanging on by a heartbeat**_

_**You know I'm trying, I was always trying**_

_**I've been hating everything, everything that could've been**_

_**Could've been my anything, now everything's embarrassing.**_

The Pines twin clutched his temples in agony. Now it physically hurt to listen. It was immediately evident that his best friend was hopelessly in love with him, and he wanted to _anything_ he could to ease his pain. The lyrics replayed in his mind over, and over again.. Would easing Norman's pain ease his as well? Would it make the seemingly-endless song end?

"Um.. sir?" Katie and two other similarly-dressed waitresses were staring at the boy in concern, his eyes glazed over and position oddly slouched over on the booth.

"Heh. Sorry. Zoned out there for a moment.. We'll be leaving now!" Pulling his wallet out and tossing a hundred dollar bill at the general direction of the girls, Dipper got out of the couch and made his way to the bathroom, completely apathetic to his surroundings who were gawking at him. The dry teenage sobs coming from one of the stalls were an immediate indication of Norman's location and all that he could focus on. Pale fingers knocked on the turquoise door repeatedly.

"H-hello..? Who is it.."

"It's me, Dipper. I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Can we get out of here?"

"B-but we h-haven't eaten anything yet.."

"It's okay. I'll cook us some fried rice, your favorite food."

"..How did you know that? And I t-thought you didn't know how to c-cook and hated asian food."

"What can I say, Norman? _I'm a changed man.._ Now let's go."

Sighing for the millionth time that day, the medium unlocked the stall. He was surprised to see his friend creepily grinning given the situation.. _weirdo_, Norman thought as Dipper lifted him and carried him bridal-style out of the joint. As they sat in the dark car and began driving back home with the radio blasting the same song he played at the diner, the medium could have sworn the Pines twin's eyes glowed green for a split second.


	4. Chapter 4

It was seven p.m and they exhaled in unison, smoky breathes visible in the front seats of his frigid air-conditioned range rover. Dipper was (rightfully) being a kiss-ass after his painfully valid question that had haunted the medium like no ghost ever did for years. The fact that the question came from the person who was the answer to it made everything so much worse. But that aside, something was off.. The Pines twin wasn't making ridiculous jokes or playing cheesy eighties pop. Instead of those, his own ways of making things better, Dipper was doing everything Norman wanted. Being used to the unpredictability of the former's actions, it unsettled the latter.

"Okay, Dip. You got me."

"Huh?" He turned to look at Norman with an expressionless face, who had abruptly shut off the radio.

"Everything. The actually buying alcohol for us (despite you being like four years younger than the legal age allowed)? The playing and enjoying of Sky Ferreira's entire discography? Last time I checked, she was a 'glorified crack addict'. This is some next level ass-kissery, even for you."

"Thanks, but I don't know what you're talking about… her lyrics are really uh, captivating. Don't sweat the alcohol thing. I have connections."

"Dude, what connections? You're a dork with an embarrassing amount of flannels and snarky t-shirts in your closet. Don't even get me started on that combination of vest/man child shorts you used to wear every day last year. The only connection you have is probably between you and the tissues you jerk off into." Norman was tired of Dipper's lifeless, monotonous voice that reminded him of those robotic computer things that spoke whatever you typed in, so he tried evoking something—anything out of him.

"I just want to make you.. feel better before your family comes back. Why is that so hard for you to understand? Insulting me will not make me stop."

"Uh, okay. I get that, and really appreciate it. But this is like overkill, Dipper. Is this about what happened at the diner? I'm over it already, okay? You asked a valid question I've been wondering for years and I just wasn't ready to answer. I haven't even answered it myself." The medium ignored the really, really strange way he said 'feel good'.

"I was silly for not realizing that. Sorry, Norman, it's none of my business who you're into."

"Uhm.. Thank you for saying that. 'means a lot," the medium paused a bit before continuing. "I t-think I should tell you the answer, then, I guess?"

"Go ahead."

"S-so I uh, kinda.. like guys."

"I know. Anyone in particular?"

"..No.. why?"

"Nevermind. We're here now."

Dipper emerged out of the vehicle first, feet rhythmically tramping against gravel stones scattered across the backyard. He walked to the other side of the SUV to open the other's door. After Norman stepped out of the car, his cerulean eyes suspiciously narrowed at his friend, they made their way to the front door. The sun was just beginning to go down and the smell of the inevitable fall lingered throughout the brisk air. How long had they been driving, exactly?

"Norman. The keys?"

"O-oh, yeah! One sec." He reached inside of his back pocket and fumbled with them, a cold hand clumsily stabbing the door hole until it finally opened.

After they were inside, Dipper shut the door and locked it as he flashed a fake grin at the medium who was too intoxicated by it to realize its lack of authenticity. Norman flicked a light switch on and toed his combat boots off, walking into his kitchen to sit on one of the bar stools. He hadn't gotten the opportunity to relax and wind down for most of the day. The Pines twin exited and entered the house again, putting the odd combination of alcohol and Goldfish crackers he'd gotten on the counter.

"Now, for dinner." He grabbed brown sugar, margarine, some leftover rice, and two eggs out of the fridge as he pulled a frying pan out from a location in the kitchen Norman didn't even know existed, placing it on their stove. The latter watched in silent awe as Dipper whipped up perfect, restaurant-worthy fried rice in a matter of minutes. Norman thought, no, knew that he couldn't cook. This was nothing short of magic.

A confident, sarcastic gleam lit up Dipper's eyes as he skillfully took the pan away from the now off stove and scooped the delicious meal onto two plates, sliding one towards Norman's direction. The whole house smelled of something only a master Chinese chef could concoct. It was perfect, just like everything he'd said and done recently.

The medium began eating and couldn't help but moan as a perfect mixture of sweet and salty flooded tastebuds with pleasure. Norman didn't even notice the vodka being poured into his glass and drank it, coughing and staring at Dipper in surprise as the boy did the exact same thing with his drink. As he began to realize how much alcohol he was actually drinking, everything around him seemed to gradually blur and slow down. Dipper and the food on his plate seemed to be the only things in full focus and after finishing the entire bottle with him, he took a closer glance at the boy. His typically soft hazel eyes were replaced with a luminescent green and his face was wearing a lustful, glazed over expression. It was terrifying and hot as hell at the same time.. which wasn't exactly something Norman was used to from his friend.

"Let's go upstairs." Dipper commanded rather than said, approaching the medium slowly and grabbing his behind as he lifted him into his arms. Norman's legs were now against the sides of his torso, hands nervously twiddling each other around his friend's neck as they walked up the wooden steps into the bedroom.

"W-what are you d-nghhH..!" Norman's question was interrupted by moaning as Dipper kissed and licked down his neck with his tongue, right above the jugular vein where he'd shamefully dreamt of him doing countless times. The dark room was set aglow by the Pines twin's lime green orbs that were hungrily fixated on Norman's skin.

"Oh my g-god.." Were the only words that escaped Norman's mouth as Dipper mindlessly sucked, and nibbled on every ounce of the medium he could until the rest were covered by clothes, which he effortlessly tore off along with his as Norman straddled him. Dipper's muscled sweaty body against his felt like fire but he didn't want it to stop. Lanky arms slowly wrapped around the Dipper's back, pulling them even closer than they were before and Norman wasn't entirely sure anymore if it was just the alcohol he was drunk on as they met each other's gazes. But the longer he stared, the longer a strange feeling brewed within the depths of his stomach.

For some reason he remembered Neil's cryptic last words before he passed on, something about a 'gift' that activated whenever he wanted it to the most. No, no, nononononono.. This wasn't the Dipper he knew. This was a possession, a physical manifestation of his darkest desires. But as awfully wrong as it was.. Norman couldn't bring himself to stop, and nearly blanked out as his friend's hand began greedily pumping at his pulsating, pre-come dripping dick. As awfully wrong as it was, this was everything he wanted and more.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." Came a response from a deadpan voice, instantly.

Norman buried his head in Dipper's shoulder and sobbed quietly, an expression mixed with guilt and pleasure painting his face. This didn't even phase the latter, who was now jerking them off with the same hand and penetrating the medium's behind with the fingers of his other hand. This went on for a couple of minutes until Dipper deemed the medium's ass ready, pouring lube over his throbbing member and gently, slowly inserting it into the entrance.

Delirious moans quickly left Norman's mouth as the dick increasingly went deeper and deeper into him. It was just the right amount of roughness and the tantalizing, immense sensations Dipper's member was giving him almost drove him to the point of insanity. Norman intertwined his hands with those that were clutching his ass cheeks and whined with urgency and want as he was filled.

The Pines twin obeyed the other's demands and began thrusting violently, a hand wandering to the medium's crotch and wrapping around his dick. With every pump and thrust, screams of lust erupted from both of them and as they climaxed at the same time, Norman had never felt as good. His body betrayed his mind which had any potentially remorseful thoughts blanked out by their languid post-ejaculate position. Dipper detached himself from his now-lover, instead opting to lay right next to him with their hands interlocking. The room became pitch black as once-glimmering eyes lost their glow and shut, the deed now being done.

Quiet, desperate crying and whispering chased an ominous silence hanging over the bedroom away. How ironic that even after literally being physically filled by the person he loved the only thing Norman felt was emptiness.

"Do you l-love me, Dipper?"

No reply came other than the constant downpour of rain against the windows.


End file.
